the Truth Why
by black metz blue
Summary: Vegeta Returns back home after two weeks since buu was defeated and has a talk to Bulma.


I don't owe DBZ!

**The Truth Why**  
_(It's been two weeks since the defeat of Majin Buu)._

I opened the door to our room after I heard a thump "Vegeta?" I called out timidly into the darkness "Is that you?" I hoped that it was for it had been two weeks since I last saw him and I'm starting to really miss him. Just as I was about to walk out of room something catches the corner of my eye a movement "Vegeta? Answer me!" I tried to smother my tears but they came down my face bitterly "Why won't you even come and talk to me? Don't you want me anymore?"

Suddenly Vegeta came out of the darkness and wipes away the offending tears I'm standing stiff too shocked at what Vegeta just did. So I just steer at him and don't say anything, I'm just so happy to see him here and alive.

"Woman…"

When i gain my sences back after the shock, I cut him off by a kiss with as much passion that I could put behind it. He responds with the same if not more passion. I feel like I'm floating with happiness. After several minutes we break apart I lean into Vegeta's warm embrace. Still hugging him like he is going to disappear at any moment. I tilt my head up to look into his midnight eyes and see so many emotions freely expressed in them.

"Vegeta where have you been? Why didn't you come home with us? Trunks and I were so worried! How…"

This time he cuts me off with his finger on my lips, which silences me straight away.

"Woman, I couldn't come home right away, for I thought that you wouldn't want me back and kick me out as soon as we got home so I saved you the trouble of doing that. But I couldn't stay away, I…. I missed you so much"

His eyes show that what he said was what he really thought and how he still felt. How could he have so little faith in me?

"Vegeta I could never turn you away I love you to dam much and I have felt miserable ever sine you left me and trunks alone at Dende's look out." (AN: is it Dende's now or is it still Kami's?)

He smiles down at me and cups my check "how could I ever doubt you? Of course you would still love the saiyjin prince, like who couldn't love me I am irresistible!"

I giggle at his conceited statement then I turn serious want to ask Vegeta a question that has plagued me for the past two weeks but I don't think that he will respond but I have to ask any way.

"Vegeta"

"Hmmm"

"Why did you accept Babadi's offer?"

He gently pushes me off him and walks over to the window, he stands there silent for a while I start to think that he won't open up that piece of information but then he suddenly speaks.

"I wanted to prove myself"

"Prove yourself to who?" I asked confused who would he want to prove himself too he doesn't need to do that.

He turns and looks me dead set in my eyes his midnight eyes swirling with so much emotion and simply say something that makes my heart suddenly stop beating for a moment.

"You"

Huh what is he talking about?

"Me?"

He nods then looks back out the window I walk up to him and stand beside him and steer out the window he turns and steers at me.

"Why did you want to prove your self to me?"

"I wanted to prove that I was stronger and better than Kakarott"

He smirks and looks away from me I now steer at him trying to get the meaning of his words

"Vegeta, what do you mean?"

"Do you remember when Kakarott said that he was coming back to fight in the Boudaki tournament?"

"Yes" where is he going with this?

"Do you remember how happy you were when you heard this?"

Huh "sort of"

"Well I do, you looked happier than what I had ever seen you look. I will admit that this made me jealous that you had this love for him that I could get that he would always have this place in your heart. I felt like I could never do anything to measure up to that fool and that I would never be as great as him in your eyes. What a fool I was!"

After he admits this, a deep crimson appears on his face from what he just said. Is that how he truly felt I never thought that's what he felt.

"Why do you say that you're a fool?"

"You didn't feel anything but fear and betrayal after what I did!"

He looks really angry now, great what a way to get him angry Bulma you are such an idiot!

"You would feel the same way if it was the other way around."

I simply state. He turns back at me the angry slowly disappearing

"Probably"

"So see, now forget Goku. The love that I have for him is the love for a brother and that's all it ever will be! You have my heart and always will do no matter what you do! Now you better not forget that! So lets go and get you some food you are probably starving!"

As I walk off to prepare Vegeta some food he grips my wrist and pull me into his chest, he lifts up my head and gives me a romantic kiss when he pulls he says the words that I have been longing to hear

"Bulma…I…I love you"

I kiss him with happy tears streaming down my face.

"I love you too Vegeta, So much! Now lets go and get you some food"

He smiles and follows me out the door into the kitchen, now I hope he will stay with us no matter!

**The End**

So what do you think?

_I got bored doing my math ass that is due in the 1st day back of school, which happens to be next week! That I decided to write this instead! i haven't written anything in ages so i think that this was a good start! My other story will get updated soon I hope I have writer's block on that one!_


End file.
